


Mommy-Daughter Day

by Imasuky



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Chakra Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Sakura and Sarada spend some time catching up.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Mommy-Daughter Day

Ino stood in front of the hospital, tapping her foot in annoyance as she looked around. She sighed yet again. She was waiting, admittedly rather impatiently, and had been for nearly half an hour by this point.

“Where is she?” the platinum blonde asked, looking around. She spotted Tenten approaching, but not the source of her ire.

“You are late, but at least you are here,” she greeted him with another annoyed foot tap, “unlike Sakura! She’d better have a good reason for blowing me off!

“I closed up shop early for this!” she added, folding her arms.

“I actually heard from her last minute,” Tenten replied. “Seems her daughter wanted to spend some time with her, since they’ve both been busy for a while. She said sorry, and for us to just go on and have fun on our own.”

Ino sighed and put her hand to her head. “Well, now I feel like a jerk,” she lamented. “But sure, it’s important for them to have some time together as mother and daughter. Let’s just go," she said decided. “But next time she’s paying for my half of the bill!”

Tenten just chuckled. “Sure, sure,” she said, as she and Ino walked away.

Unbeknownst to either of them was the fact that, just a single.floor above, the very window they had been standing under was currently obscured by Genjutsu. From the outside, the room looked empty. From the inside...well, the room looked decidedly different. But to discover this, one would have had to find a reason to enter a room that was completely silent (thanks again to Genjutsu), and then also obtain the key to the securely locked door.

No one did, of course. But if they _had_ , they would have discovered a very much more interesting truth about what was happening in the room at this moment than what the window and silence would have implied.

Sakura was on her back, fully naked, as her daughter Sarada, in the same state of undress, half-stood on her knees, grinding her cunt against her mother’s with animal passion. She had one of Sakura’s legs hooked over her shoulder, her soft small perky breasts rubbing against the firm muscle of her mother’s thigh.

As she worked her hips, a sharp-eyed observer might have seen that the girl was not just grinding her labia and clit against her mother’s: a long, thick pink toy was nestled deep in their pussies, shared so perfectly and fully between Sarada and Sakura's cunts that it could only be glimpsed when their pussies moved apart, brief moments before mother and daughter joined cunts once more. Every move Sarada made caused it to pump and stir.

Sarada’s glasses were half sliding down her face as she moaned deeply.

Sakura arched her back, and slammed it back down upon the mattress, again and again as her daughter fucked her as no other ever could. She dug her fingers into the sheets, breasts bouncing wildly as she was railed and tribbed with all the might Sarada's slender body could muster.

The sight alone of her daughter's face so glazed over with pleasure, her petite breasts jiggling, the way her glasses were sliding down, sweating as she exerted herself...that alone would nearly be enough to make Sakura cum, but the feeling of the toy moving inside her as Sadara was humping her with a desperate arousal, was bringing the older woman's pleasure up to new heights.

It had been nearly an entire week since the last time Sakura and Sarada had been able to make love, as, for once in a very long time, Sasuke had actually returned home. And though he would likely not especially care, neither woman had felt comfortable to indulge in their passion for one another while he was there.

So it was today that Sarada had surprised her mother when she came to the hospital, and suggested they sneak into an unused room. Sakura had been all too happy to agree; after all, the hospital was rather empty, so there were plenty of rooms to pick from. And frankly, after an entire week without Sarada's touch, Sakura could probably have been convinced to let her daughter bend her over a patient's bed and fuck her brains out right in front of the entire hospital staff.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that now, the insatiable need that Sarada and Sakura felt for one another was alive and finally being satisfied. All that mattered was this moment.

And in this moment, Sarada let go of her mother’s leg and fell face-first into her ample breasts. She wrapped her lips around one nipple and started to suckle, as her hand went to the other, fingers sinking into the tit as she pressed her palm against the stiff nipple.

Sakura reached down, and with one hand stroked the back of her daughter’s head, as the other went down her back and cupped her ass. She gave her a light slap, making her yelp in pleasure.

Sarada was now throwing her full weight and power into every thrust, her mother gasping with pleasure as she was thoroughly fucked.

“You're, ah, doing so good, hah, honey!” Sakura praised her daughter between gasps. “But, mmm, you can do even better, hah, with your chakra!”

Just grunting in response as she kept sucking at her mother’s breasts like she fully expected to get milk from them, Sarada began to focus. She directed the flow of her chakra into her pussy, and channeled it into the dildo. As she did, the toy began to move independently of her hips.

It was soon pumping itself between them, allowing her to fully press herself against Sakura, grinding clit against clit without having to draw away to keep up the pleasure of the toy's motions.

“Ah...you are so skilled already!” Sakura moaned delightedly in praise. “Just like I was at your age, a natural at chakra manipulation! Oh, good girl, _good girl_ , fucking your mommy so _good_...!”

Sarada, too, moaned, into her mother's tits as she kept sucking at them. She began to also focus chakra into her tongue's tip and into her fingers as she fondled the other breast. It was enough to shortly bring the older woman to orgasm.

Sakura let out a choked-off scream and shook hard as climax overtook her, almost too much as the toy kept plunging itself into her pussy and Sarada kept relentlessly mashing their clits together. Before the first was even finished, Sakura could feel another orgasm starting, and knew another would follow it. She could never came as hard for anything or anyone else as she did when it was her daughter making love to her.

Sarada came just a few seconds later, as hard as her mother had.

As she recovered from her climax, and Sakura came down from her third orgasm, Sarada released her mother’s nipple and moved in for a kiss. Mother and daughter locked lips, and their tongues began to entwine. They made out, and began to grind slowly against one another, as much out of a wish to savor the afterglow of their lovemaking as out of simple passion.

Sakura ran her hands along her daughter’s slender body, channeling her own chakra into the girl, revitalizing her, and making her body more sensitive than it normally was. Breaking the kiss, Sadara sat up, energized and eager to continue.

“Ready?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah!” Sarada answered, as she slowly pulled the dildo out of her mother's cunt, and then out of her own pussy, each woman letting out a pleased little moan at the sensation.

Getting off the bed for a moment, Sarada then jumped back in, quickly taking a new position. She had her legs on either side of her mother’s head now, her pussy just above Sakura’s face.

The pink-haired MILF reached up, grabbing her child’s thighs, just muscular enough to have a nice, firm feel as she gripped them, still soft enough to pleasantly sink her fingers into. Sakura sighed happily, never ceasing to be amazed at how perfect and beautiful her daughter-lover was. Tilting her head up, the mother took a few deep breaths, inhaling the mix of sweat, Sadara’s arousal, and her own cum, all mixed together.

The scent of incestuous sex between a mother and her daughter...it was the most wonderful thing Sakura knew. She planted a kiss on the wet, slightly parted lips of her little girl's pussy.

Sucking and licking, Sakura pushed her tongue into the girl. Focusing chakra, she enhanced the speed and strength of her tongue, letting her attack all the most sensitive spots even more easily. It took only a few seconds to make Sarada start to moan.

“Ah...that’s so good, M-Mommy!” the dark-haired girl gasped, as she activated her sharingan, her eyes turning red as a single tomoe appeared. Even with just this, it was enough for her to already start understanding. Though she could not see her mother’s tongue, she still knew she would be able to perfectly mimic its movements.

Leaning down, Sarada began to eat out the pussy that had given birth to her with a lustful hunger. Every tiny flicker Sakura’s tongue made to her daughter's cunt, Sarada copied, mirrored so perfectly that Sakura could nearly believe, in the delirium of her pleasure, that she was licking herself, if not for the unmistakable, wonderful taste of her daughter's pussy and the music of her moans.

Sakura moved her focus to attacking her daughter’s clit, as she slipped a finger into her pussy. She started to focus more chakra into her digit as she pressed against the younger woman’s G-spot.

Sarada let out a delighted shriek and came in seconds, her squirt of cum soaking her mother’s face. But even as her body quaked in feverish heat and bliss, she fought past the pleasure and did the same to her mother, stroking her G-spot with a chakra-focused fingertip and over-stimulating the spot to the point of a near-instant orgasm. Mother and daughter writhed and fucked, on and on, lost in a haze of desire and passionate love for one another.

Finally, after the two brought each other to screaming climax several more times, Sarada and Sakura laid in each other’s arms, kissing and stroking each other’s bodies in their loving afterglow. Maybe they would get to be together like this again soon, even later this very day. Maybe it would be days, weeks, or even months before their next chance to be the lovers they were. They couldn't know...so for now, mother and daughter simply enjoyed their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
